narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shienify
Okay I signed up for chatango my username is Seijuu--YaijunRinnegan 02:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) This is kinda weird but why do you wanna RP me and btw if you wanna make a okamizuka you don't have to ask just do it.--YaijunRinnegan 02:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Um okay I'll join your group and also when I submit my character can I just have a link to my character's page?--YaijunRinnegan 01:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Tasogare what is Tasogare's goal and purpose?--YaijunRinnegan 04:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC) How do you make a link on the forums?--YaijunRinnegan 17:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) never mind Does it take awhile for a admin to approve a character submission?--YaijunRinnegan 01:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) If Tasogare goal is to steal chakra and kekkei genkais I'm guessing you are thinking about creating a jutsu like the chimera technique--YaijunRinnegan 17:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) You think they'll allow my character Soifon To be a Uchiha--YaijunRinnegan 23:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hope you're not mad at me No, I'm not mad. I was going to remove her anyway. Kai - Talk 09:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Deleting a Page I'm kind of stuck on this, could you help me? I have no clue how. --TreattheSickness 23:49, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ah Thanks so much, I'm sort of new. Nice to meet you. Cool Does this enable me to chat with other users here? Seems cool. By the way, please check out my (ongoing) fan-fic Naruto: Bundo Shinsei. Thanks! (Just added another chapter; Chapter 78) Yeah, I wento n the chatango last night, the members are pretty cool, thanks! And, well, I planned on unveiling the demise of Sasuke later into the story, but, basically, he was killed by Naruto (accidentally) as a last-ditch attempt to stop him from continuing his path of evil.--TreattheSickness 21:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Idea After my character is approved and after a few Tasogare mission i want you to kill him for his giji biju so i can use my new generation of Ryuzuka Clan--YaijunRinnegan 23:48, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I know it's kinda strange but when he dies i can reveal the new generation of ryuzuka. and that before you battled him he already knew that you were using him for the false tailed dog's chakra so he sealed it in his children ( Go to Ryuzuka Clan for more information)--YaijunRinnegan 16:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Not sure lol, I'm not quite sure how long I'll continue the story, but I'm working on Chapter 80 as we speak. And Thanks, glad you like him and the story! And, yes, I live in America. --TreattheSickness 16:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I finished the 80th chapter and am working on chapter 81. BTW im on the chat. --TreattheSickness 16:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hm? I have and idea to create a character with our combined intelligence I already create a page and added a few of my ideas. Note the article is Hashirama Aranzol--YaijunRinnegan 00:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You keep messaging me on chatango you need something?--YaijunRinnegan 01:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Um i created a new wikia called dothackfanfiction and i was wondering if you wanna join and plus i need help with creating stuff >.<--YaijunRinnegan 02:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Godmod Warning Shien, I regret to tell you this, but some of your articles are considered godmod. As seeing that I am an admin, this is in my power to fix. However, I know that you are in recovery of your eyes, so I will inform your brother. Get better soon! :) Itachisharkak NF RPr 05:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temperary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacure or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Info box (top right controls panel, click source mode, copy paste entire thing then you're ready to go!) Template of property and other things go here. Infobox starts below. File to be filled in by file name, 150px resizes it to a suitable sixe (for me personally), no. of pix can be changed by you. (7 digits) refers to registration number, which seems to be 7 digits long, so you can remove that and put in the number. There are example chakra natures in the chakra box that can be changed by you. To make all jutsu appear in jutsu list, press enter and put a * before each one. Here K shein this is the pic I had showed you Sup man I'm just leaving you a little message here to verify that you are still interested in doing the team 14 story. Shing and I are pretty anxious to work on it and don't really want to string you along with this project if you aren't enjoying yourself. If you are still interested just tell us...soon if possible. If you have indeed lost interest, don't worry about it, there are no hard feelings. Thank you sir...I appreciate your time and look forward to a response. Kazeyo 23:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Just in case If you happen to not notice...or I forgot to say something, it happens to be your turn on the team 14 story. So whenever you get around to posting, it would be greatly appreciated. Kazeyo 22:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Sup Man In order to work around our time differences I thought it would be useful inform you that it is currently your turn on the Team 14 story which can be found here. Good Luck and I'll talk to you upon my return. Kazeyo 03:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i did not take kindly to you insults i'll explain to you like i told master of illusions i have anger swings he just was in the wrong place at the wrong time and as for my grammar i'm fully aware that i suck at writing amd typing ok i had special education for it,also i'm fully aware i have a large god complex so plz lay off that for the comments you flung at me i dont care really i'm normally a very nice person.and just to be nice i would like to role play you if you except i'll let you make the page and even start. hello this is shirokei again ok first thing if you want me to stop using your images its ok i'll just find somthing ealse i never told anyone that they were my images also its all good that you dont role play i was only trying to be nice lol hello again i understand your goal of up holding the rules and thats respectable i'm sorry for everything before i may have done and i fully understand thanks and have a nice day. Thanks! Thanks for the welcome. I'm glad you liked my articles and thanks for your offer to help, I just might take you up on that some day :). btw what is fah's chat or were you saying that to someone else? Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 20:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC)SidDarth Unfortunately no my friend, I'm not italian. I just have a love for languages and as certain constraints are preventing me from learning new languages right now, I have developed a tendency to use phrases and words from random languages if I can't learn them. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 12:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the invite but unfortunately I seem to be unable to access that chat. When I open the page the loading symbol just goes and never stops. My university net seems to be blocking it. Will try to find a way to circumvent that, but till then I cant use it :(. Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 12:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Mind explaining that in a little more detail? what should i burn the ISO for? thanks. Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 13:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh so they were three different procedures. I thought they were three steps of one solution. I have already tried the second and third ones and unfortunately they don't work. Will try out the fist one. Thanks! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 13:38, September 23, 2010 (UTC)